1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a holographic reflector for providing a white and/or neutral background in a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) assemblies have many uses including displays in vehicle dashboards, watches, calculators, televisions, computers, video camera view finders, etc. Conventional reflective LCD assemblies with holographic reflectors are adapted to display images by reflecting light of a single color, which is usually green and results in the entire display area having a green color (except for imaged areas). An illustrative LCD assembly of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,816. In the prior art reflective LCDs, the background displays are of a non-neutral color and have an increased tendency for eye fatigue and less visually appealing backgrounds.
It would be highly desirable to have efficient reflective LCD assemblies that would reflect either white light and/or light having a more neutral quality associated with it. The present invention provides an improved reflective LCD assembly that addresses this key need.